Mark Rutte/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Mark Rutte - Xi Jinping.jpg| On April 10, 2018, President Xi Jinping met with Prime Minister Mark Rutte of the Netherlands at Boao State Guesthouse in Hainan Province. Photo: Permanent Mission of the People's Republic of China to the UN Corea del Sur * Ver Mark Rutte - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye shakes hands with Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte ahead of their summit at Cheong Wa Dae, Tuesday. The two leaders discussed ways to boost bilateral economic ties and cooperate on the North Korea nuclear issue. On the sidelines of the meeting, the two governments signed five economy-related memoranda of understanding. This year marks the 55th anniversary of the two nations' diplomatic ties. koreatimes.co.kr Mark Rutte - Moon Jae-in.jpg| Premier Mark Rutte en de Zuid-Koreaanse president Moon Jae-in © ANP Japón * Ver Mark Rutte - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mr. Shinzo Abe, Prime Minister of Japan, held a summit meeting with H.E. Mr. Mark Rutte, Prime Minister of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, who is currently visiting Japan. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Mark Rutte - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Netherland's Prime Minister Mark Rutte (L) poses with Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) during a visit at the presidential palace in Jakarta on November 20, 2013. AFP PHOTO / ADEK BERRY Joko Widodo - Mark Rutte.jpg| THE HAGUE, April 22, 2016 (Xinhua) -- Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R) shakes hands with visiting Indonesian President Joko Widodo in The Hague, the Netherlands, on April 22, 2016. Indonesian President Joko Widodo paid visits to Germany, Britain, Belgium and the Netherlands from April 18 to 22. (Xinhua/Sylvia Lederer)(zhf) Asia del Sur India * Ver Mark Rutte - Narendra Modi.jpg| NEW DELHI — Prime Minister Narendra Modi and his Netherlands counterpart Mark Rutte greeted each other on Friday in a unique manner on social media. MARK RUTTE/ TWITTER Irán * Ver Hassan Rouhani - Mark Rutte.jpg| El presidente iraní, Hassan Rouhani, habla con el primer ministro holandés Mark Rutte (VVD). De repente, también es bueno que se vea al primer ministro holandés con un ayatolá en escena. Aquí una imagen de la cuenta de Twitter de Rutte. Twitter Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Mark Rutte - Shimon Peres.jpg| Minister-president Rutte ontvangt president Peres van Israël op het Catshuis. De president brengt van 29 september tot en met 2 oktober 2013 een officieel bezoek aan Nederland. Het bezoek bevestigt de goede betrekkingen tussen Nederland en Israël. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Benjamín Netanyahu - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte shakes hands with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu in The Hague. (AFP PHOTO / ANP / Robin UTRECHT) Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Mark Rutte.jpg| Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas, left, and Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte meeting in The Hague on Oct. 29, 2015 (SAFA.ps) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Mark Rutte.jpg| President Gül also separately received the Dutch Prime Minister, Mark Rutte and the Italian Premier, Silvio Berlusconi. abdullahgul.gen.tr Mark Rutte - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Xiisadii ka taaganayd Nederland & Turkiga oo cirka isku Shareertay & Madaxweyne Recep Tayyip Erdogan oo ka hadlay. radiosyl.com Fuentes Categoría:Mark Rutte